Bezimienny Grób
by Luthien Teantin
Summary: Kidlock. Paryż, 1870. Sherlock podczas przymusowego pobytu w Paryżu znajduje na cmentarzu coś więcej niż groby...
1. Chapter 1

1

Sherlock spacerował ulicami Paryża. Był tu dopiero drugi raz w życiu, ale wtedy miał pięć lat i widział jak jakiś łysy mężczyzna topi kocięta. Chciał je uratować, ale Mycroft, jego starszy brat, go stamtąd zabrał. Teraz rodzice wysłali go do o pięć lat starszego, więc już pełnoletniego, kuzyna Augustina Deuil. Nie chciał tu jechać, ale to nie był jego wybór. Jego siostra, Violet, poważnie zachorowała. Podsłuchał jak lekarz mówił, że ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. Dlatego go tu wysłali. Żeby nie widział jak Violet słabnie i niknie z dnia na dzień, aby pewnego ranka już się nie obudzić. I wtedy wróci. Kiedy Jej już nie będzie. Nie myśl o tym, powiedział sobie stanowczo, wystarcy, że musisz to siedzieć. Sherlock nigdy kuzyna nie lubił. Był leniwy, nudny i ciągle skarżył. I był bezdennie głupi. Dlatego chłopiec spędzał jak najwięcej czasu sam, włócząc się po mieście. Widział już Luwr i Ogrody Luksemburskie, a dzisiaj chciał zwiedzić cmentarz Pere Lachaise. Lubił cmentarze. Mógł tam pobyć sam, pomyśleć i nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Obok jego domu w Londynie był jeden, na który często chodził. Wiedział, że nikt z rodziny tam nie przyjdzie. Ojciec był żołnierzem i często nie było go w domu, a jak był, miał inne rzeczy do roboty niż chodzenie na cmentarz. Mama w ogóle nie lubiła wychodzić z domu, Violet śmiertelnie bała się cmentarzy. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Kiedyś chciał ją przekonać, że nie ma tam nic strasznego, ale to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło jej lęk. Za to Mycroft... Cóż, z nim to inna historia. Sherlock najwięcej czasu spędzał z Violet, która była tylko dwa lata od niego starsza, ale Mycroft był taki jak on. Inny. Sherlock nie wiedział dlaczego ludzie się dziwią i boją, kiedy dedukuje. To Mycroft powiedział mu, że to się nazywa 'dedukcja', kiedy Sherlock miał cztery lata. Nauczyciele nazywali go 'nad wiek rozwiniętym', koledzy 'świrem', a Violet 'geniuszem' (zawsze się przy tym promiennie uśmiechała. Najczęściej pytała go o osoby, które poznała, czy są warte zaufania. Nie wiedział dlaczego sama tego nie widzi, ale mówił jej, ,,ten nie, bo lubi rządzić i się wywyrzszać, tylko zobacz ilu 'fanów' się obok kręci, wszyscy przerażeni i gotowi zrobić wszystko na jego rozkaz''), a Mycroft po prostu mu wytłumaczył. Powiedział, że to dobrze, że widzi to, czego nie widzą inni, że jest wyjątkowy. Sam też się często gdzieś zamykał, najczęściej u siebie w pokoju, otoczony książkami. Sherlock też lubił czytać, ale w innych miejscach. Kiedyś czytał w domku na drzewie. Potem w nieużywanej szopie w ogrodzie. Trzy lata temu, kiedy miał jedenaście lat, zaczął zabierać je na cmentarz. A pierwszy raz poszedł tam sam... Kiedy miał sześć lat... A może pięć? Mimo, że lubił być sam, kochał siostrę i brata. A teraz został sam. Już pierwszego dnia dowiedział się, że Augusin podziela zdanie Violet, co do cmentarzy, kiedy 'oprowadzał go' po mieście, pokazałmu Pere Lachaise tylko z daleka, mówiąc, że to duży cmentarz, na którym jest pochowane dużo znanych ludzi. I kategorycznie odmówił wejścia do środka. Następnego dnia pozwolił Sherlockowi pójść samemu, ale po jakichś trzech minutach chłopiec zorientował się, że kuzyn go śledzi. Poszedł więc na cmentarz, co skutecznie Augustina odstraszyło. Potem wyszedł, ale obiecł sobie, że wróci. I wrócił. Było pięknie. Rodzice zawsze twierdzili, że ma artystyczną duszę. Dwa lata temu zaczął grać na skrzypcach i szło mu bardzo dobrze. A tu zdecydowanie było na co popatrzeć. Te wszystkie groby, rzeźby, sarkofagi... Nagle rozmyślania przerwał mu cichy dźwięk. Odwrócił się na tyle szybko, że zobaczył nogę w skórzanym sznurowanym bucie, chowającą się za jednym z nagrobków. Powoli podszedł do niego i spojrzał prosto w duże zaczerwienione oczy, wpatrujące się wściekle w niego.

**I co o tym myślicie? Wpadłam na pomysł na wymianie we Francji, podczas spaceru po Pere Lachaise ;)**

**Luthien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! :)**

**I przepraszam za błędy w poprzednim rozdziale, ale kiedy go pisałam byłam półprzytomna ;)**

2

Sherlock zamrugał. Skulona za potężnym pomnikiem siedziała dziewczynka, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała długie rozpuszczone włosy w kolorze miodu, była szczupła I wyglądała jakby się przed kimś chowała. Ktoś ją gonił? Czy skądś uciekła? Nie wyglądała na zbyt przestraszoną, raczej była wściekła, więc pewnie sama uciekła. Tylko skąd? Miała na sobie starą i znoszoną sukienkę w typowo mundurkowym kroju. Była dość czysta (nielicząc plam od błota, którego było tu pełno), więc tam gdzie mieszkała dbano o czystość, ale brakowało pieniędzy. Była niedopasowana, więc jakaś instytucja, taka jak szkoła z internatem. Chociaż... nie, gdyby to była szkoła, na sukience byłby herb. To coś innego... Może... sierociniec? Tak!

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał.

- Nie twój interes – nie patrzyła na niego.

- A dlaczego uciekłaś z sierocińca? - ciągnął niezrażony. Dziewczynka wreszcie zaszyciła go spojrzeniem. Na jej twarzy mieszało się niedowierzanie, graniczące z szokiem. Była ładna.

- Jak...? - chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Więc jak się nazywasz?

- Anaelle Deregge. A ty? - wstała i podała mu rękę. Była prawie tak wysoka jak on.

- Sherlock Holmes – Anaelle zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie jesteś francuzem

- Nie jestem – zgodził się – Za to ty jesteś. Powiesz mi czemu uciekłaś?

- A mogę ci ufać? - Sherlock z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Takie samo pytanie zadał w wieku siedmiu lat Violet, kiedy ta zapytała go, co się stało, bo wrócił do domu cały pokryty błotem. Niedaleko nich stał wysoki murek, na który mama zabroniła mu wchodzić, żeby nie spadł i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, ale on oczywiście nie posłuchał, wszedł i spadł. Potem powiedzieli z Violet, że bił się z Mikiem z sąsiedztwa.

- Bezgranicznie – tak samo powiedziała wtedy Violet. Kiedy patrzył na dziewczynkę stojącą naprzeciw niego widział swoją siostrę. To smutne, że najlepsi odchodzą tak szybko. Violet miałaby przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat życia, gdyby nie... to.

Anaelle uśmiechnęła się i wskazała ręką na nagrobek, za którym się wcześniej chowała.

- Usiądźmy – wzięła głęboki oddech – No więc mieszkam w sierocińcu od dziecięciu lat. Madame Folieur, wychowawczyni i dyrektorka, powiedziała, że moi rodzice umarli na gruźlicę – Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy. To samo miała Violet – i przez te dziesięć lat nikt się mną nie interesował, aż tu nagle tydzień temu przyszedł jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, powiedział, że był bratem mojej mamy, i że chce mnie wziąć do siebie.

- A ta twoja wychowawczyni nie kazała mu pokazać jakichś dowodów, dokumentów?

- No kazała, ale on wyjął jakiś list, podał go jej, a ona jak go przeczytała od razu powiedziała, że załatwi wszystko i będzie mógł mnie zabrać. Ja go w ogóle nie znam, nawet ze mną nie rozmawiał, ale wyglądał tak... dziwnie... Patrzył na mnie jakbym byłą towarem w przetargu albo walizką pełną złota. Nie chciałam do niego iść, więc...

- Czekaj... - przerwał jej chłopiec. Wskazał na coś ręką. – Nie jest przypadkiem z sierocińca? Wygląda jakby czegoś szukała – Anaelle spojrzała w kierunku, który pokazywał Sherlock. Z mgły wyłoniła się kobieta. Szła w ich kierunku, ale chyba ich nie widziała.

- Nie, nie znam jej – staruszka widocznie znalazła to, czego szukała, bo zatrzymała się przed jednym z grobów. Wyglądał, jakby miał co najmniej sto lat. Płyta była pęknięta przez środek i cała była pokryta mchem. Postać pochyliła się, wyjęła coś z kieszeni płaszcza, położyła to na nagrobku i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Kiedy zniknęła, Sherlock podszedł do grobu. Na płycie leżał spory kamień. Podniósł go i wyjął spod niego złożoną kartkę papieru. Spojrzał na Anaelle.

- Tak myślałem, że to raczej nie kwiaty – rozłożył kartkę i oboje pochyli się nad tekstem i zaczęli czytać.

cdn

**I jak? Komentujcie!**


End file.
